Cat and mouse
by darkdevon
Summary: here is how i orginallly wanted the story to go. a thief who never gets caught vs. a detective that never loses. i dont own naruto or its characters
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Naruto is a master thief who could never be caught. Shikamaru is a detective who never lost what happens when these to collide.

"Hey Naruto are we ready to began?" Kiba asked his leader over a communicator that attached to a collar on his neck. Naruto and the team are about to rob the first national bank of Konohagakure. Kiba is the look out for their gang, Kyuubi. Kiba was Naruto's first rival but they became friends when Naruto stole some medicine for Kiba, who couldn't afford it to save his dog Akamaru.

"Almost just have so patients we will begin in a moment, everyone check-in." Naruto said. Naruto is the leader of Kyuubi and is distinguished by six scars he has on his face three on each cheek, from his past.

"I'm in position," Sakura said. Sakura is Naruto's oldest friend and only joined Kyuubi protect to Naruto, who she thought of as a little brother. She is the Naruto's right-hand woman, she's also the muscle of the team being able to beat people twice her size with ease, and lastly Sakura is the medic of the gang. Sakura has trained with the best doctor in the world, Madam Tsunade.

"I'll be there in ten minutes" Sasuke said. Sasuke is the get away man, and mechanic for Kyuubi. Sasuke was a top racer before he became a member of Kyuubi; Sasuke considers Naruto and Sakura his siblings always trying to keep their cool if they get steamed. Sasuke racing skills are mechanical ability is second only to his teachers Itachi and Kabuto.

"Lets begin" Naruto said. As Naruto said as he threw some paralysis gas bomb went of everyone inside passed out. Sakura who was outside walking Akamaru (was covered in pink hair dye unknown to Kiba) quickly picked him up and incapacitated the guards with little effort, and headed toward the vault to help Naruto with the objective.

Sakura arrived into the vault and forced open the steal box Naruto was picking. Once the box was opened Naruto grabbed the item in it and put it securely in his bag. "Ok let's get out of here" Naruto said.

"Ok but what about the security cameras and systems?"

"Don't worry I hacked into the systems 15 minutes before we began and programmed them to malfunction at soon as I pressed this button on my watch." Naruto said as he showed Sakura his state of the art digital watch that Sasuke made.

"Ok Kiba and Sasuke what's your status"

"We're both in position" the two said in unison.

"There's couple of cops outside on the roof watching the bank, their most likely look-outs should I take a couple of these guys out?" Kiba asked as he pointed his WA2000 with silencer attached at the police captain's head.

"No I have a plan just fire a smoke bomb." Naruto said as he pulled a switch out of his pocket and switched it on. "Ok Sasuke are you ready we're about to come out via the roof."

"Sure" and as soon as he finished he fired a smoke bomb exactly several feet in front of the guards causing a huge mass of smoke to be produced.

"So you're using plan soaring eagle ok I'm exactly 3 blocks away, is that close enough?" Sasuke started the engine of the there ride.

"Yes that will do, okay Sakura lets go we have 2 minutes before to get to the top." Naruto and Sakura reached the top with a minute to spare. On the top of the bank there was a single hang glider built for two. "Okay Sakura jump on my command three, two, one jump" he said as they both jumped into the smoke.

"Naruto you idio-" she was interrupted as several bombs went off below them causing an up current that lifted them 40 feet into the air and killed all the cops below them. "What did you do?" she screamed as the wind caught her by complete surprise and nearly made her lose her grip.

"I planted some bombs onto the buildings yesterday just in case the police surrounded us, don't want snipers do you. Naruto answered as they jumped off the hang gliders and landed next to a bus full of people, which was being driven by Sasuke.

"Shikamaru I got another job for you." Asuma the police captain said.

"What A Drag"

Well this is how the 1st chapter should've went please review I liked the rated I got from March plz review


	2. Chapter 2

"_Shikamaru I got another case for you." Asuma the police chief said._

"_Another one, what a Drag."_

Shikamaru is the counties greatest detective, quickly able to solve any case that raises his interest Shikamaru just captured the infamous gang of assassins known as the Shikaku squad, it's a member of assassins that use different methods of taking their target out; Temari used her brains to quickly find a gap in the opponents defenses and sets up her traps, Kankuro uses poison to kill his prey in a fast and painless or slow and painful way depends on his mood or what the employers say, Gaara uses his stealth to quickly get close to his prey then swoops in for the kill.

"Way to go Temari, if it wasn't for you giving him your little love clues he wouldn't have found us" Kankuro said to his sister as she and Gaara just sat back and complained. Just as the cop car pulled away Asuma walked next to Shikamaru and pulled him into his cop car.

"So what's my next assignment and why can't someone else handle it." Shikamaru said as he looked out of the car window.

"You're needed because someone robbed the 1st National Bank of Konoh and we don't have a single lead as of who did it."

"What about the security system, didn't it give evidence as to who the people might be, or the people there."

"Sorry buy all that's been wiped but when we were cleaning up the place we found this flash drive and thought it might belong to the culprits, so we thought it wise to let you be the first to see it." Asuma handed over a little orange flash drive with a paw print on it to Shikamaru.

"Yes that is wise." 'How convenient that there was a flash drive just left behind, could it be someone dropping it or was it left here on purpose so that we could find it.' The car just pulled into police HQ and Shikamaru and Asuma just went inside to examine what is on the flash drive.

As they walked into the conference room Tsunade the Mayor of Konoh was looking over the current case report. Tsunade had a screen set up so that they can see what's on the flash drive. "Well what are we wanting for; I'm not getting any younger"

'That's an understatement.' Asuma went over to plug the drive in. 'Why do I have a felling that something's a drift, but what if maybe…' "Don't open any files, it's a trap"

Shikamaru was to late Asuma already opened up the only file in the flash drive and a picture of a little red fox appeared for 3 seconds. After the fox disappeared the computer screen signaled that it was working on a total data deletion.

"What happened" Tsunade demanded.

"Just as I thought it wasn't a coincidence that we found a flash drive without an owner, the flash drive was left on purpose that on the off chance that the police have found it, it had a virus on it that wipes the data of any computer that it plugs into, obviously this flash drive does have something incriminating on it other wise it wouldn't have such a high security system."

"What do you mean; it wouldn't hold any vital material if it was left on purpose that would be sloppy"

"Well it could mean lots of things I have yet to figure that out, but right now we need to get all are data back."

"So Shikamaru will you take this case"

"Yes I will chief, but as usual I don't want people getting involved unless I give the order to and that they follow the instructions that I give them."

"Deal, so where are you going to start." Tsunade said as she walked towards the door.

"I want you to figure out where this flash drive came from and I want to know who bought, after that we will have a clue as to what we are dealing with." Shikamaru said as he went to take the flash drive down to analysis.

_Finally I had enough time to write a second chapter to this story; my teacher was working and still is working me like a dog. Plz review and maybe some advice that might be useful to the story thanks and Review_


	3. Chapter 3

"_I want you to figure out where this flash drive came from and I want to know who bought, after that we will have a clue as to what we are dealing with." Shikamaru said as he went to take the flash drive down to analysis._

**Sorry if it's been awhile since I added a chapter but I have been busy with my work turned in plus I wasn't sure what do next.**

"Well looks like the police plugged in our flash drive." Naruto said looking at the necklace he was given by his grandma when he graduated high school, he rigged it up to release virus into any computer the inferred beam was able to hit but it also function to tell him when it was activated else where.

"That sure is an amazing virus you made, not only does it wipe out all information on any system that it was used on, but it also transfer all data from that system just as fast as it deletes the information so that we could access what the system had on it." Kiba said as he scanned over the police files.

"Ya ya Naruto is a genius, can we get on with this operation" Sasuke demanded. "It pains me that we have to rescue these idiots and you two aren't making it any easier"

"Alright, keep your cool; just give Kiba a minute to hack into the security systems to locate them." Kyuubi had found out that the members of Shikaku had been captured when Gaara activated a small fox beacon that was only to be used in emergency, it was given to him when Shikaku helped Kyuubi hide from the cops when Naruto miscalculated the security system of a museum they were robbing, and the security system had alerted every police within a five mile radius of them, which is the whole reason Naruto made the virus; as thanks for protecting them Naruto handed Gaara the beacon and said if they needed any help then Kyuubi would do everything in their power to help.

"Shouldn't the virus take care of that?" Sakura asked as she knocked out a nearby cop and stole her outfit.

"No unfortunately the virus was used to wipe out all information the police had and give us access to that, but the holding isn't connected to the police computer, so we need to have Sakura and I go into the building while Kiba navigates it via computer, and Sasuke be prepared to leave at a moments notice."

"Fine, but hurry up, me and Kiba going to go pick up some food while you guys do the heist, everybody okay with Burger King."

"Sounds good I'll have a salad"

"I'll take a Double Whopper, but don't forget to keep up with the mission you two."

"Okay" both said in unison as they started to drive off. "O and Naruto, I've hacked them you can proceed anytime you wish."

"Well their off I hope they get the right kind of dressing, okay Naruto lets begin"

"Okay officer just be gentle, it's my first time" Naruto said with a big grin as Sakura put a pair of handcuffs on him and escorted him inside.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." They were walking into the building and going into the back until Captain Asuma stopped them.

"Where are you going did you forget that you need to sign him in and what he did so that we can put them into the network?" Asuma said as he examined the female cop. "Are you knew?"

"Sorry I just recently started and I'm pretty new at it would you mind doing it for me; he is in for assisting a criminal." Sakura asked as she gave Asuma the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes she could manage.

"Sure but don't dilly-dally we need as many officers as we can get criminals are going like crazy tonight. Escort him to holding cell D it's in the very back right next to the most dangerous of criminals."

"Got it" Asuma walked away leaving Sakura alone with Naruto as they walked toward holding cell D.

"Hey guys, why did the police captian tell Sakura to enter you into the network when all police networks are down." Kiba asked though their communicator except Naruto and Sakura had to have ones placed into their ears so that the sound of Kiba's voice wouldn't be heard by anyone except them.

Probably to see if Sakura really was a cop, I think they know that this place wasn't affected but all cops need to be up to date so he was most likely testing her, I should probably wipe out the computers here while I'm here."

"Go for it, and I found Gaara and them, they are directly to the left of you, and you better hurry the guards are moving them out right now…. _Hi may I take your order…_ ya I'll have a triple whooper, a double whopper, a salad with ranch dressing, and the chicken nugget meal … _Okay pull up and its $20_…. Thanks, I'll have to get you guy's later"

"Well we at least now he got our food covered, okay Sakura on 3 we will charge, 2, go." Naruto and Sakura ran down the hall till they reached team Shikaku.

"Hey guys how ya been, sorry we took so long but you know these things take time" Naruto said as he picked the locks to their cells.

"Doesn't matter lets get out of here" Gaara said as they all ran out of the cell down the hallway and intro the janitor's closet. As they entered the closet Naruto opened up the vent pipes and followed it to the rooftop. As soon as they got to the roof they jumped on the side of the building where Kiba has the van.

"Ok Kiba lets go and you better have saved are food."

…

_Had this chapter basically done for awhile but it needed an ending that I was plz review and hope ya keep reading. And give me idea's what they should do next because I'm not even close to what I want this story to do but id like to get the cops a little bit closer to catching them so your idea's will be appreciated_


End file.
